


The Scent of Evergreen

by SaturnineAgent



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dwarven ways vs hobbit ways, Everybody Loves Thorin, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of minor character deaths, Parenthood, Too many hobbits on the dancefloor, Yuletide Celebrations, aka a certain pair of hobbits, i'll tag them one by one later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnineAgent/pseuds/SaturnineAgent
Summary: Some would say that when Bilbo Baggins returned home from his scandalous adventure, that had been the news of the whole year in Hobbiton. The majority would beg your pardon and argue that the biggest news hadn't been of him returning from the dead, oh no, it was the fact that he was now married.A little over a year has passed since they had settled into Bag End as their new home follwing the Battle of Five Armies. Their life was calm and they were both healing. Thorin couldn't have been more welcomed into the lives of Bagginses and Tooks and other numerous relations, for they had been most excited that their notorius bachelor of a relative had finally settled down. Bilbo found them vexing most of the time, but if they were able to put a smile on his husbands face then he would gladly bear the suffering. Especially now with the Yuletide celebrations looming in the horizon.Becoming the new parents of a child would not really be that great of a challenge, now would it?





	The Scent of Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannak/gifts).



When Bilbo was delivered the news that Primula and Drogo had died during a boating accident, him fainting had been a near thing.

When he later found out that he had been written in their will as the future caretaker of their child if anything should befall them, Bilbo had promptly fainted on the spot.

  
***

The child, a dark haired babe with big blue eyes, was fretting in his aunt's arms as if they were a cage while Bilbo paced around in the room in nervous agitation. Thorin had not spoken a single word after the fainting spell, but was instead arranging a cup of tea for his husband in order to help him calm down. It didn’t stop the dwarf from sending the most disapproving glances at Bilbo for being up and about instead of sitting down in the armchair. The hobbit ignored the looks, and continued to trek back and forth in the room because this was simply too much. He wanted to hide beneath a blanket for a fortnight and not deal with this right now. When had it been the last time he had met them? It had been the day after his birthday, when he and Thorin had left his gifts for them at Brandy Hall. Now it felt like years ago, despite it being only Blothmath. So with that in mind, last time he saw them was perhaps a month ago.

“Oh it's just so terrible Bilbo!” Dahlia exclaimed with her red rimmed brown eyes that betrayed a night crying on her pillow. Her skin was pale, and she looked as if a weak gust of wind could make her crumple like mere dust. “How could this happen?”

The baby was kicking up a fuss now, perhaps insulted on their parents behalf. But it had been utterly idiotic. Taking a tour with the boat after a party, in the middle of the night!

“They must have been drunk.” Bilbo managed to point out, with bitterness lacing his tone. “Primula has always been a good swimmer so for her to-” He cut himself off and stared into the direction of a distant wall. Oh bother! _Emotions_.

“It must have been Drogo, he's been addicted lately. Oh how _horrible_ this is!” Dahlia wailed as she thought of her brother who no doubt had been the one creating the downfall of them both. “It wasn't his fault, he's been having, I mean _had,_ so much emotional problems lately, and he was finally getting better too!”

“What use did that do, whether he was getting better or not!?” Bilbo argued and paced again, now with more agitation. “They're both dead, no thanks to the drinks lacing that bloody table in Brandy Hall and the brilliance of your brother’s foolhardy ideas and now they've left _that_ to me.” He pointed at the sulking child in her arms, who looked two seconds away from kicking up a tantrum. Instead it was his aunt who made a huge wail of distress and fat tears emerged like waterfalls. “And curse my stupid cousin too for allowing her husband that indulgence!”

“ _Bilbo_.”

The hobbit halted his endless pacing and rant only to see Thorin standing before him, holding the porcelain cup in his direction and looked altogether cross. Bilbo felt his ears drop a bit under that stare of his. Dahlia all but sobbed and it was a sheer wonder that the child she was holding wasn't crying along as well. In fact, the fauntling was either absolutely calm or it was currently being disgusted by the aunt’s ugly crying and did not really know what to do about it. Bilbo could relate to the latter, Dahlia had the tendency to hiccup when crying and make ugly noises too when she attempted to breathe through her nose. He had to get a handkerchief as soon as possible. He took a sip from his tea instead, Thorin had finally learned how to brew a proper one and this one tasted perfect. The aroma of lemon balm was soothing and he almost sighed in delight.

“Oh, I’m making such a mess.” Dahlia complained and raised a hand to touch her tear-stricken cheek, she frowned at the dark smudges on her fingertips and Bilbo only nodded in agreement (which his husband frowned at beside him). She hurried up from her seat and looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. “Bilbo, if you could hold him while I freshen myself up in your bathroom..?”

Bilbo’s immediate reaction was that of panic, he had only held Frodo once and that had been during one of the many get togethers with Drogo and Primula since he and Thorin had returned, and that time Primula had tricked him into it for her own amusement. The result had been him sitting in an armchair, refusing to move in case he would drop the infant. The child in question had just slept in his arms, he had been much smaller back then, while Bilbo had been immobilized by fear. Thorin had just given him fond looks while talking to one of the many aunts in the party until he asked the father if Drogo couldn’t liberate Bilbo from his plight. Drogo had laughed and taken his son into his arms, freeing his paralyzed cousin who wasted no time into scolding Primula for the trouble. She had laughed, and teased him for the rest of the evening.

Now she was gone. Both she and her husband.

So therefor he wanted to absolutely not hold the child, now grown larger than the small bundle that he had once held. Dahlia looked for a moment distraught, as if she could feel his inner turmoil but then Thorin surprised them both by taking the child in his strong arms. The child in question made no objections, only seemed oddly placified.

“Oh! Thank you, I’ll be back soon.” She was all but gratitude and hurried away down the dark corridor. Bilbo took the moment to stare at the dwarf who had now eyes only for Frodo who was looking at him back with his big and curious eyes. The child then started to babble in that nonsensical way they do at that age and tried to catch a braid with his chubby hand. Thorin’s blue eyes radiated warmth, and there was a little smile on his lips slowly growing by the second. He looked so at ease and Bilbo felt his heart sink in that very moment.

Bugger.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more ofc! <3 
> 
> Adding tags as the story progress.


End file.
